KPopp Pregnant Challenge Wiki
Sims3pregnantchallenge.png|Pregnant Challenge Wiki|linktext=Welcome to the KPopp Pregnant Challenge Wiki! Family KPopp.png|Meet the KPopp family!|link=Meet the KPopps|linktext=The KPopp family, probably the most interesting sim family ever! COMBINED TREE.png|The KPopp family tree|link=KPopp family tree|linktext=The family tree, where you can find all of the KPopps. Kelly kissing booth ep 6.png|Kelly KPopp|link=Kelly KPopp|linktext=Meet Kelly KPopp, the sluttiest sim ever. Welcome to KPopp Pregnant Challenge Wiki! 'The wiki about KPopp's Sims 3 Pregnant Challenge series on YouTube. No idea what this wiki's about? Well, the YouTube gamer KPopp has taken on is the Pregnant Challenge, where you create a sim in The Sims 3 and try to have babies with everyone in town. Her sim Kelly KPopp has had twenty children and now she's trying to make each of them have kids too, it's all in good fun. Visit KPopp's YouTube channel here to catch up on the series, or go to our list of episodes to find out more about each episode. There's also a 'KPopp Hunger Games Wiki, check it out! It's still in the early stages, so it really needs more editors. Anyone can help edit, as long as you aren't posting anything rude or offensive. You will be reported and blocked if you be a troll. Featured article What did we choose as the featured article of the day? DRUMROLL... It's Hairy Vag KPopp! Why not go check out the article? Maybe you've got something to add to it! Fun stuff Our name ideas page is for you to get creative with suggestions for names for the new KPopp babies, there's no guarantee they will be used but it is still fun. Just a warning - most of them are quite dirty, so if you get offended easily you might not like it! If you've got a moment, why not look at Ciakyle's game where you can find your Pregnant Challenge name. Need a random Pregnant Challenge name generator? We have your new baby name machine on the wiki! Have you started a Pregnant Challenge of your own? Talk about it here in fan-made Pregnant Challenges! Editorial guidelines If you mess something up, it can be undone, so don't be put off! We like new contributors! Want to edit but don't know where to start? Check out this tutorial for creating a page about a sim. Some things you should keep in mind before you edit: *Don't forget that it is KPopp, not Kpopp, so be careful when adding links. *Use the Sim Template when you make a page for a sim. *Use the Episode Template for when updating or creating the episode pages. *Use KPopp '''instead of '''Kelly. *Please use "first" instead of "1st" and "twenty" instead of "20," etc. (Except for episodes and large numbers). *Dead sims should be described using "was," not "is." *Ghosts are a type of life state, "deceased" is not an age. Happy editing! External links *KPopp's YouTube channel *KPopp's Twitter *KPopp's Facebook page *KPopp Hunger Games Wiki *The Sims Wiki *KPopp Wiki (contains no content) Latest activity Current episode The latest episode of Pregnant Challenge is Episode 50! Current KPopp household Sims who are currently in the active family: *VaggySunshine KPopp *Cinderblock KPopp *Butt Knocker KPopp *Diabeetus KPopp *TittySprinkle KPopp *Pussy Popper KPopp *The Clap KPopp (unicorn) Things to do on the wiki Pages that need work: *Meet the KPopps *Episode 49 *Episode 50 (not uploaded yet) Pages that need to be created: *none Other things: *Make the logo transparent. *Categorize all the photos, or delete unneeded ones. *Improve the Sim Name Generator or make it a site widget. Admin things: *Fix "challange" and shorten the URL to "kpopppregnantchallenge." *Fix "Kpopp" and change the sitename to "KPopp Pregnant Challenge Wiki." Notable recent changes *Main Page updated to use slider. Category:Browse